


Felinistic

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Noiz - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, catboy noiz, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip meet a cute catboy named Noiz in an alley. Virus and Trip being, well, Virus and Trip, they decide to have a little fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felinistic

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz Week Day 4 - What If...?  
> What if they kept the furfag beta Noiz design, and what if he wasn’t a furfag…but a catboy?  
> ViTriNoi feat. Catboy Beta!Noiz, non-to-dub-to-con and Virus giving head because I can. Noiz is 19, because its my fic and i can. Thanks to klari19 and shia lebeouf for keeping my lazy ass motivated to write this fic ;u; enjoy you sick fucks

"Don't touch my fucking hood!" Noiz shouted, but Virus really didn't care, especially when Trip was easily pinning Noiz's arms behind his back. He grasped the front of the cat-eared hood and yanked it back to reveal...cat ears.  
"Whaaat? He's a catboy?" Trip asked through a huge grin, eyes wide and mind suddenly brimming with ideas.  
"Felinistic. I have felinism. I am not a catboy, I am felinistic, you asshole." Noiz growled, his tail swishing back and forth angrily.  
"I didn't know catboys actually existed." Virus said through his own grin, intentionally staring into Noiz's bright green eyes. Noiz hissed at Virus, baring his sharp teeth.  
"We're very rare, not that you would know, you uneducated fucks."  
Virus and Trip burst out laughing.  
"Li'l kitty kitty has a big mouth doesn't he?" Trip teased, pinning Noiz's arms in one hand and using the other to turn his head to the side, taking his mouth in a firm kiss.  
"Does li'l kitty kitty have a cat dick, or a human one?" Virus cooed as he sank down to his knees, unzipping Noiz's shorts and yanking them down. Trip yelped and pulled away when Noiz sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit him, then hissed at them both.  
"My tail, you fucking idiot, my tail goes through my shorts! Fuck, have you never pet a cat before? The tail is SENSITIVE. Do NOT. Fuck. With. MY TAIL." Noiz's now hugely fluffy tail whipped back and forth, smacking Trip in the leg hard enough that it actually hurt a bit. Trip growled and bit into his ear, covered in soft strawberry-blonde fur, drawing a pained yowl from Noiz.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you freaks?!" he shouted, trying his hardest to pull away from Trip, and failing miserably, while Trip continued to bite and lick at the wound he had created.  
"Freaks? Us? Says the catboy?" Virus managed through his hysterical laughter, grasping Noiz's hips with both hands and rubbing his cheek over his definitely-human cock, now half-erect despite (or because of?) the pain he seemed to be in. "The catboy who's already getting hard from having his sensitive kitty places bitten and pulled?"  
"Its a physiological reaction, I can't help it!" he yelped before Trip tipped his head back towards him and kissed him again, this time meeting less violent resistance. Virus' insane laughter began to die down and he began to lick at Noiz's cock, which he now noticed was decorated with several piercings. Interesting.  
"So, what's with these, hm? Are they buttons to press? Are you a persocom, like Chobits?" Virus sucked the ring at the top into his mouth and tugged on it, drawing a pleasured groan and something like a purr from Noiz. "Hm, just like Chobits, then." Virus mused to himself more than anyone when Noiz's cock began to stiffen faster. He grabbed the end of a barbell between his front teeth and pulled at it, then moved down to the next one and repeated the process. In moments, Noiz was fully erect and trying to thrust into Virus' mouth.  
"Good kitty." he teased, taking in the hardened length, rubbing his tongue against the underside and sucking gently. Noiz was now consistently, audibly purring, whimpering into Trip's mouth as he desperately tried to fuck Virus' face, held back only by the strong hold on his slender hips.  
Trip broke the kiss and immediately shoved two fingers into Noiz's mouth.  
"Hey, Virus...his tongue isn't raspy. I want my money back."  
Virus couldn't help but laugh around the cock in his mouth, while Noiz gently bit down on Trip's fingers in warning.  
"Bad kitty." Trip reprimanded, sucking the tip of an ear into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over the piercings along the edge. Noiz moaned around the fingers in his mouth as they rubbed against his tongue, the insides of his cheeks, across the sharp points of his teeth. Trip pulled his now soaking wet digits from Noiz's mouth, and released the grasp he still held on Noiz's wrists in favor of (gently, this time) grasping his tail and lifting it out of the way. He roughly pressed his fingers inside of Noiz, making him cry out beautifully, his purr turning into an adorable, almost chirping sound. After one last swirl of his tongue, Virus pulled off Noiz's cock.  
"God, he's just like a kitty! So cute, I kind of like cats. We should bring him home." He moved a bit on his knees and grasped Trip's hips this time, undoing his pants for him and pulling them down to his thighs. He was already completely hard, and Virus felt himself salivating. He licked up the underside slowly, following the pulsing vein running upwards, before taking the entire length in his mouth, aiming mostly to just coat it with saliva. Trip made pleased little groans around Noiz's ear, leaning his hips towards Virus while he continued to finger fuck Noiz.  
"I'm nobody's pet, fuckboy. And if you're going to fuck me, just do it." Noiz growled, batting his tail in frustration. Virus pulled off Trip's cock, now dripping with saliva, and Trip removed his fingers from Noiz's body before pressing his cock inside in one strong thrust. Noiz made a noise between a groan and a yowl, and pressed his hips back against Trip, already trying to fuck himself on his cock. Virus couldn't help but laugh again at the catboy's desperation while he shifted on his knees, taking Noiz's cock back into his mouth. He returned his hands to holding Noiz's hips and Trip bent Noiz over Virus, Noiz grasping the back of Virus' suit jacket to hold himself steady.  
Trip thrusted into him hard, jarring his hips forward and shoving his cock further into Virus' mouth, then suddenly gave Noiz's tail a harsh pull. Noiz yelped, then hissed, digging sharp nails into Virus' back, while Trip groaned and shuddered.  
"Fuck, Virus, when you pull his tail he gets so fucking tight, it's unbelievable..." Virus reached a hand around to grasp his tail and yank it himself. Noiz yowled this time, it hurt a LOT, but somehow it made him want to get fucked even more desperately, and to shove his dick all the way down Virus' throat.  
"F-fuck...harder...fuck me harder..." he gasped out, and Trip was only too happy to comply. He kept one hand on Noiz's hip, the other around his tail, and fucked him as forcefully as he possibly could. Virus relaxed his jaw to let Trip fuck Noiz's cock into his mouth, the piercing at the tip hitting the back of his throat and the barbells on the underside rubbing over his tongue and clacking against his teeth. Drool dripped down his chin and as much as he didn't mind giving head, he wanted Trip to finish up soon; having Noiz leaning on top of him was starting to become uncomfortable. As he thought this, he felt Noiz gently hitting his fist against his back.  
"A-ah, I'm so close..ah, fuck, bite it, bite my cock..." he pleaded, that chirpy purr punctuating his words, and Virus felt no need to deny him; he took Noiz's cock as far back as he could and bit down hard. Noiz yowled and whimpered as he came, filling Virus' mouth full with cum, some leaking out down his chin. A moment later, Virus heard Trip's breathing speed up even further, and Noiz hissed as Virus pulled his tail again, bringing Trip to orgasm with a groan.  
Trip kept them all still for a moment, then pulled out of Noiz, tucking himself back into his pants and straightening himself up. Noiz seemed to use all his effort to stand up and shuffle backwards, weakly reaching down and pulling his shorts up, willfully ignorant of the cum dripping down his legs and not bothering to pull his tail through the hole in the back. Virus wiped the mix of drool and cum from his chin, licking it off his fingers before standing and brushing off the knees of his trousers; next time they fucked the catboy, it definitely would not be in an alley.  
"Well, kitty cat, you seemed to enjoy yourself. We'll come find you again, sometime soon, hm?" Virus proposed with a smile, Trip now standing behind Virus and smirking at Noiz.  
"You guys aren't that good, but sure, whatever. I can always use a halfway decent fuck." Noiz grumbled, glaring daggers at the not-twins.  
"See you around then, Noiz-san."  
"Bye-bye, kitty cat."

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam  
> onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
